phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:The Flying Fishmonger
Phineas and Ferb help their grandfather relive his glory days as a daredevil. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seeks revenge against a childhood bully that always kicked sand on him. Read the full summary... The Flying Fishmonger File:Reg's first jump.jpg|His jump over his mom's tea society party. File:JumpingAWhale.png|Reginald jumping a whale. File:JumpingOverCrumpets.png|He then jumps over a pile of crumpets. File:JumpingOverTheQueenMum.png|And finally over the Queen Mum. File:OldSupportBand.png|His old support band playing at McGregor's gorge. Trick knee!.jpg File:MackrelTurnedIntoLamp.png|The Holy Mackerel is now just a makeshift lamp. Candace shows Winifred around the mall.JPG|Candace shows Winifred around the mall. Candace thinking about a little dress.jpg Candace gets the feeling that Phineas and Ferb are up to something.jpg Candace calling Stacy at the mall.jpg File:SeeWhatTheBoysAreDoing.png|Candace calls Stacy to see what her brothers are doing. We're helping Grandpa Reg.jpg‎ Isabella saying where's Ferb.jpg Ferb is in the garage.jpg File:FerbRestoringTheMackerel.png|Ferb restores the mackerel in the garage. File:FerbEatingSandwich.png|He then stops to eat a grilled cheese sandwich. File:IBroughtAToyForPerry.png|Isabella brings a toy for Perry. File:Too close to the screen.png|Carl briefs Perry despite the closeup being too close. P&F lead Reg out.JPG|"What's all the kerfuffle, lads?" You can open your eyes now.JPG|"You can open your eyes now." Reg sees the restored mackerel.JPG|"Blimey!" File:RestoredHolyMackerel.png|The restored Holy Mackerel. File:HolyMackerelWithSidecars.png|Phineas and Ferb want to jump the gorge, so they add sidecars. Lawrence, Winifred and Linda.JPG|Lawrence, Winifred and Linda are impressed with Candace's new outfit. File:Candace looks like a queen.png|Candace in a British outfit. Candace doesn't want anyone to see her in her British clothes.jpg Candace upset that Jeremy saw her in British clothes.jpg Candace getting a call from Stacy.jpg File:TheBoysBuiltAGorge.png|"Mom! The Boys built a gorge in the backyard!" File:ThatHatIsOnTooTight.png|"That hat must be a bit too tight." File:JustComeInAlready.png|"Just come inside already!" File:PerryStuckToFlypaper.png|Perry gets stuck to some flypaper on the floor. File:HeinzMeetsBoris.png|Heinz as a boy meeting Boris the bully. File:SandInKickedInHisEyes.png|He gets sand kicked in his eyes. File:Heinz'sFirstDate.png|Heinz on his first date. But Boris is right behind him. File:Balancing checkbook.png|He even hassles him while trying to balance his checkbook! File:Boris doesn't show up at the beach.png|While he didn't show up at the beach, Doofenshmirtz still gets paranoid. File:SandKickingMachine.png|Doofenshmirtz's sand kicking machine. File:ILoveYourFishOutfit.png|Baljeet attracts a girl with his fish costume. File:PromotingStuntWithFlyers.png|And they both proceed to pass flyers in fish costumes. Family passes a TV repair shop.jpg Candace gets attracted to a commercial at the TV repair shop.jpg Flying Fishmonger commercial on TV.jpg Candace yelling for Mom to see the commercial.jpg Candace attempting to show her mom the commercial.jpg Gorgeous Cream Pore Paste commercial.jpg Your pores aren't that big.jpg|"Oh, honey, your pores aren't that big." Hawking the newspaper.jpg|A paperboy also passes newspapers about the event. File:ReadyToJumpTheGorge.png|The family is prepared to jump the gorge. File:FiresideGirlsPlayOldTheme.png|The Fireside Girls play the old theme, which causes it to rain. File:Let'sPepItUpANotch.png|Phineas suggests that they should play the theme in a more exciting way to stop the rain. File:OkeyDokeyReadyGirls.png|Isabella tells her troop to crank it up a notch. File:FishmongerChoir.png|The updated theme makes the rain go away. The Flying Fishmonger.png File:Phineas4.jpg|Phineas singing the song. File:He's A Flying Fishmonger.jpg|Everyone singing the song. File:MackrelGlider.png|One of Ferb's modifications to the Holy Mackerel. Candace sees the Holy Mackerel from the car.jpg|"Dad..." Candace pestering Lawrence to speed the car up.jpg|"Can we speed up this pony ride a little?" I'll have you ladies home in two shakes of a lamb's tail.jpg|"Honey, I'll have you ladies home in two shakes of a lamb's tail." Lawrence suddenly stops the car.jpg|HALT! A turtle blocks the car from moving.jpg|That was a close one. File:TheGorgeHasBeenJumped.png|And after a long trip, they finally jump the gorge. Fishmonger post-flight.jpg File:Perry'sTubeSocks.png|Perry escapes by wearing tube socks. Candace running into the backyard The Flying Fishmonger.jpg|"Ha! You guys are sooooo busted" Candace sees the McGregor's Gorge replica.jpg|"Look at this!" It's better than I thought.jpg|"It's better than I thought!" There's no way you're gonna get out of this one.jpg|"There's no way you're gonna get out of this one!" Candace runs to get Mom The Flying Fishmonger.jpg|"Oh, Mom? Mom?!!" File:DoofCoveredInSand.png|A strong gust of wind blows the sand he was about to dump onto Boris into him. File:OldThemeReplayed.png|The Fireside Girls replay the old theme one more time for Reginald. Candace brings Linda to the backyard unaware that the gorge disappeared.jpg|"These two have really done it this time, Mom." Candace motioning toward the lawn with eyes closed.jpg|"Look at what they did to the backyard!" Linda loves what has been done to the lawn.jpg|"Wow!" The lawn looks great.JPG|"You guys made the lawn look great!" Candace realizes what Linda said in The Flying Fishmonger.JPG|Huh? Candace looking at the lawn.JPG|"Oh, it's all weeded and watered. Oh, well done." Candace realizing the empty lawn.JPG|And she fails to bust her brothers yet again. Candace stuttering at the lawn.JPG|"I...I...I..." File:IHaveNoIdea.png|"I have absolutely no idea." unname lady in mall3.PNG To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Flying Fishmonger, The